


You Know You Want To Kiss Me

by junon, NessaElanesse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junon/pseuds/junon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaElanesse/pseuds/NessaElanesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction - Sterek One Shot - Dans le courant de la saison 1 après qu'Allison découvre au sujet de Scott et l'accepte comme un loup-garou, mais avant que l'Alpha meurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Want To Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Know You Want To Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16562) by CherryBomb143. 



> Bonjour à tous ! Avec la permission de l'auteur CherryBomb143 j'ai la possibilité de vous faire partager cette histoire. La traduction est de moi alors on touche pas !  
> Je remercie tout particulièrement junon pour m'avoir corrigé :) ( même si elle a mit pas mal de temps lol)
> 
> Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive ainsi que le scénario de Jeff Davis.

« - Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici encore ? » Dit Derek alors qu'il regardait entre Stiles et Scott.

Stiles roula des yeux, « Nous sommes ici parce que vous deux avez besoin de m'aider à me tenir loin de ton oncle fou. »

Scott soupira, « Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que l'Alpha a besoin de lui pour comprendre tout cela, nous devons donc le garder en sécurité. »

« - Donc, c'est pourquoi nous sommes enfermés dans un motel miteux au milieu de nulle part ? »

« - C'était le seul où, Stiles et moi, nous pouvions nous permettre de ne pas laisser de traces écrites. »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Derek et roulant des yeux, « Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher ici pour toujours. »

« - Je vais aller voir ce qu'Allison sait, et nous irons voir si nous pouvons fouiner dans les archives de sa famille, pour voir s'ils savent quelque chose à ce sujet. Toi et Stiles, restez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne et nous travaillerons sur quelque chose de là. »

Derek soupira, « D'accord, mais dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas être coincé ici trop longtemps. »

« - Ok » Répondit Scott et échangeant un regard complice avec son meilleur ami Stiles en sortant: cela allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

Stiles fixait le mur en face de lui et serra les poings de frustration. « Veux-tu arrêter ça ? » Demanda-t-il à Derek, qui faisait les cents pas dans la chambre.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! Je te dérange ? » Demanda-t-il bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

« Ouais, tu me dérange. » répondit vivement Stiles.

« Eh bien, tu sais ce qui me dérange moi ? » demanda Derek en venant se placer en face de Stiles, qui était assis de côté dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Ce qui me gêne, c'est le fait que, tandis que Scott est là-bas entrain de faire quelque chose de productif, je suis coincé ici pour baby-sitter ton cul ennuyeux. » répondit Derek en saisissant les jambes de Stiles, qui étaient suspendues au-dessus du bord d'un accoudoir. Alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux de l'autre garçon, il put voir la brusque réplique que le jeune allait formuler mourir sur ses lèvres. Stiles regarda Derek droit dans les yeux avec un regard que Derek ne pouvait pas déchiffrer, un regard qui lui faisait peur. Le cœur de Stiles battait rapidement dans sa poitrine et il avait l'air comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Il sentait qu'il avait peur, plus que Derek ne pouvait le dire. Mais il ne sentait pas comme les peurs habituelles de Stiles à chaque fois que Derek était si proche de lui, sans doute parce que la crainte était mélangé à du désir.

Dès qu'il eu cette révélation Derek s'éloigna de Stiles et retourna de l'autre côté de la pièce sans dire un mot. Qu'est-ce que désirait Stiles ? Était-ce lui ? Etait-il seulement effrayé par Derek à cause de combien il le désirait ? Derek n'était pas sûr et il ne voulait pas regarder Stiles pour le savoir. C'était tout simplement trop bizarre.

* * *

Stiles recula sur sa chaise en essayant de retrouver le contrôle. Il savait ce que Derek avait senti dès qu'il l'avait ressenti. Après tous les loups-garous pouvait sentir le désir. Stiles baissa la tête de honte. Sur l'ensemble des personnes pour qui il pourrait avoir le béguin il fallut que se soit Derek Hale, le loup-garou perspicace qui aimait utiliser Stiles comme un punching-ball. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué avec lui de juste penser qu'il pourrait être gay, non Stiles en pinçait pour la seule personne, qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour. Et maintenant, Derek savait, c'est pour cela que Derek ne pouvait pas le regarder.

Il soupira légèrement et essaya de ne pas être atteint par le rejet, il ne montrerait plus sa faiblesse devant Derek Hale. Il ne pouvait pas.

« - Que fais-tu ? » demanda Derek tandis qu'il se retournait pour voir Stiles assis devant un ordinateur portable que Derek n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« - Je suis juste entrain de chercher certaines choses. Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas le mien, c'est celui de Lydia. Elle l'a prêté à Alison, il y a un moment, et Alison a eu la gentillesse de me le prêter. »

« - As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Derek se déplaçant à côté de Stiles pour qu'il puisse voir l'écran d'ordinateur, oubliant momentanément tout ce qu'il s'est passé précédemment.

« - Rien pour l'instant. » répondit Stiles et Derek entendit le rythme cardiaque de Stiles augmenter. Les joues de Stiles prirent une légère teinte foncée, comme s'il pouvait savoir ce que Derek avait entendu et Derek se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Okay, peut-on s'il-te-plait ne pas en faire tout une affaire ? » demanda Stiles, en fermant l'ordinateur après que Derek se soit éloigné.

« - Une affaire de quoi ? » demanda Derek, il ne voulait toujours pas se retourner.

« Tu sais de quoi » dit Stiles alors que ses yeux brûlaient. Derek se retourna et Stiles regarda au loin, maudissant sa faiblesse.

« - Très bien alors … Donc … Tu veux m'embrasser ? »

« - Quoi ? » s'écria Stiles alors que brusquement il faisait de nouveau face à Derek.

« - Tu sais que tu veux m'embrasser. » Dit Derek avec un sourire narquois.

C'est alors que Stiles réalisa que Derek se moquait de lui. « Non, je ne le veux pas. » répliqua Stiles, mais il savait que Derek sentait qu'il mentait par la façon dont son cœur rata un battement.

« - Alors, tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? » rit-il faisant un pas en avant. « Veux-tu faire autre chose avec moi ? »

Stiles regarda au loin et refusa de dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » railla Derek en faisant de nouveau un pas en avant.

« - Arrête ça Derek » marmonna Stiles sachant que Derek l'entendait.

« - Arrêter quoi ? Tu es celui qui dit que tu ne voulais pas que cela soit gênant. Ne pouvons-nous pas en parler ? »

« - Pas comme ça, on ne peut pas » répliqua Stiles regardant Derek dans les yeux.

Derek fut pris au dépourvu par le regard de Stiles. L'humiliation, la douleur, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. C'était un regard qui fit regretter à Derek ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il ne pouvait pas l'épauler. Il était effrayé. Il avait peur de ce garçon en face de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, de comment il  _s'inquiétait_  pour lui. Il était effrayé de toutes les choses que Stiles lui faisait ressentir. Et, vraiment, avec un passé amoureux comme le sien, qui n'aurait pas peur ?

« - Je suis désolé » murmura Derek et Stiles le regarda un peu surpris, « J'agis comme un con. »

« - Ouais, tu l'es » répondit Stiles et bien que Derek serait habituellement en colère face à une remarque comme celle-là, il savait qu'il le méritait.

« - Alors, euh, depuis combien de temps es-tu gay ? »

Stiles était surpris par la soudaine gentillesse dans les yeux de Derek. Il pouvait dire que Derek ne se moquais pas de lui cette fois et Stiles lui en était reconnaissant. « Je me suis toujours posé des questions sur ça, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su jusqu'à il y a trois semaines. »

« - L'as-tu dit à quelqu'un ? » demanda Derek s'asseyant sur le lit en face de Stiles.

« - Non. Tu es la seule personne qui sait. »

« - Tu sais que tu ne peux pas garder ce secret pour toujours hein ? Les gens vont savoir à la longue. Je suis réellement surpris que Scott n'ait pas déjà remarqué, avec ses sens aiguisés et tous. »

Stiles ri, « Scott ne remarque pas grand-chose ces jours-ci. Seulement ce qui concerne Alison ou l'Alpha. »

Derek se mit à rire avec lui, puis redevint sérieux, « Ce doit être dur pour toi. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, « Parfois, mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Surtout quand tu considère toutes les vies que nous allons sauver quand nous stopperons l'Alpha. »

Derek étudia le visage de Stiles assez longtemps pour le faire rougir, puis détourna les yeux. Stiles essaya de contrôler sa respiration alors que Derek releva la tête.

« - Scott est à environ cinq minutes d'ici maintenant. »

« - Tu ne peux pas lui dire. » plaida Stiles et Derek hocha légèrement la tête.

« - Okay. » répondit-il et lui et Stiles se levèrent tous les deux. « Oh, et voilà, » dit Derek avant de glisser sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de Stiles et de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le monde de Stiles tourna et ses jambes virèrent en gelées. Les lèvres de Derek n'étaient pas ce qu'il attendait qu'elles soient, elles étaient tendres et douces, mais Stiles savait qu'elles pouvaient être brutales si Derek le voulait. Stiles pouvait à peine respirer, et le monde autour de lui semblait disparaître. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Stiles oublia que son meilleur ami était devenu un loup-garou et il oublia l'Alpha. Pour la première fois, il pouvait oublier chaque mauvaise chose, qui lui était arrivée et toutes les morts et les destructions, qui semblaient le suivre comme s'il était maudit. Il y avait juste Derek. Derek Hales, le loup-garou perspicace dont Stiles était sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec quelqu'un. Le même Derek qui l'embrassait comme si ils étaient les deux seules personnes sur cette planète.

« - J'espère que ça compense pour avant. » Dit Derek tandis qu'il rompait le baiser et se dirigeait vers la porte du motel pour rejoindre Scott, qui était juste entrain de sortir de l'allée, laissant Stiles debout là avec l'impression des lèvres de Derek sur les siennes et chancelant après son tout premier baiser.

FIN

 


End file.
